Personal Space
by Sephiroth Hates You
Summary: There was once a house on a cliff, and within that house were numerous adventures. (First ever LoK CYOA, I hope.)
1. Preface

I've been stalking around the LoK section for quite some time. Some of you may know me as, Total Destruction, TD is Gutterdammerung, Genesis Idiocy, and my current account name: Sephiroth Hates You.  
  
It was only a matter of time before I decided to make a fanfiction of my own.  
  
Unfortunately, I am most awful at the LoK games, but that does not hinder me from playing!  
  
At first, I was going to make this a story where the vampires come to my house, but I have got a better idea.  
  
It's a Choose Your Own Adventure where they come to your own house.  
  
Yay you!  
  
Because is something called a female gender AND a male gender, you get to play as a sexless demon. Now don't you feel privileged?  
  
Don't yell at me, I'll make your character hit on everyone with the worst possible puns.  
  
Yes, EVEN Moebius.  
  
Don't refrain from telling me that I'm running a pointless show because. . . I AM, and any information you give me about LoK in general shall help. I just don't think that my game booklets are enough.  
  
-bows to all of her idols- DragonSeer Imuthis Seedydeedee VladimirsAngel Mikoto Zoku AmuseMe Ecky Syvia Demon Hunter Anamae There are others, but it's hard to find remember.  
  
Anyway, it is time for the first section, my genderless demon!  
  
The intro will come in the next chapter because I cannot think of any more than a paragraph, and I want to know if you all want me to start this. 


	2. The Paintjob From Hell

A.N.: I am able to type right now because of 's Quick Edit. My computer should be blown to oblivion. Because it believes that we have no disk space, it says we cannot run half of our programs. But woe to this computer, I have mastered it. HUZZAH!

Notepad is too annoying and primitive so this will have to do.  
**  
NEVER** forget that my understanding of the entirety of the game is... pitiful.

Good news. I realized that it would be MUCH easier to classify you personifie as female. Bwahahahaha.

I have a lot of energy bubbling inside of me. P/-/33r i7! P/-/22 m3/-/!

I don't own Dragonheart or LoK.

* * *

The dark, cold waters pounded against the large obsidian cliff. The sound produced was not calm and gentle, but harsh and angry. The cliff, however, did not give way.

On top of this domineering landwas a rather large house. It was probably built with bricks, but due to the odd paint job, one could truly never tell. Paint was splattered on the building in a childish manner. Reds overlaped sparce yellows. Greens had been flung eradically. And Black was the most prominent color. This house was more effective than a scarecrow.

Inside, wrapped in a thick blanket, was a large eyed demon... _Yourself_. Her eyes were bright red and her hair matched. The bright-eyed demon was watching TV.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I dun want the dragon to die!"

Indeed, she was watching the slightly old, Dragonheart. Itwas a movie about the last dragon and a knight'sfriendship... Not to mention correct past errors. Truly, a sad movie.

But her elongated ears flicked. There was a sound comming from the basement.

* * *

Do you go check it out? If so, go to BLINKERDINK!  
Or do you continue watching the credits? If so, go to HAAAAAA!

Short, I know. But I'll try to write fast. And I'm too lazy to do a spell check.. My computer would probably freeze. > ;


	3. Blinkerdink

A.N.: Finally: Inspiration!

B-l-i-n-k-e-r-d-i-n-k!

Creeping slowly-ever so slowly- you approach a slightly ajar door. It was obvious to your notorious demonic senses that there were two strong beings within the spacious area that lay beyond the musky old door, but it was hard-even for your luminescent eyes-to gather the exact details.

Your notations were confirmed when voices mingled with the stale air.

"Ah! I-I saw something! Hold me-" exclaimed an evidently paranoid voice. There was a shift in the air. Had someone abruptly stirred?

"As if I'd want to touch a damned, infernal whelp such as you-gwah-let go!" another responded. Again, there was a flurry of movements that ended with an audible crash into fragile objects.

This war, probably more interesting for those with adept hearing, waged for many minutes. But now, you decided, was your time of action! Shoving a hand into one of the many pockets of your night robe, you charged down the wooden laths that made up your stairs.

As you neared within range of your device, you drew the worst weapon in the entire world: a camera. There was a flash, too unexpected and quick for the vampires to protect their eyes, and the scene was forever locked within its digital world. One, rather pallid with a widow's peek had a blue skinned abomination pinned down in a rather submissive way.

The creature's, whose eyes were more radiant than even yours, upper jar-for he was missing his lower half-quirked upward in the parody of a smirk. "I thought you said you didn't want to touch me, Kain."

Truly, you did not expect to see this, even in your own home.

A house on a cliff: $400,000.

Various furnishings and daily necessities: $236,741 and rising.

The picture you just took: Gain an enormous fortune by selling it on eBay to morbid yaoi fans.

Slowly, the one identified as Kain throttled the snickering creature and promptly sauntered to the edge of a cracked wall as if he had not been in such a. . . questionable situation.

Carefully placing the camera back into its proper place, you glare at them. Interesting or not, they were still invading your home-your personal space! So you just had to give them a piece of your mind.

"What's up?"

Kain lifted a talon in an upward direction with blank look on his angled face.

The other, who you've decided to call Bob Frank, shook his acid-eaten face at his adored companion. "You TRULY are old." He then faced you. "Well, I'll speak for us both when I say, we have no idea where we are and thus, nothing good."

You bobbled your mess of blood red hair, satisfied with the answer for now.

The older one, feeling rather miffed, decided that he needed to say something in the least. "So, demon, can you grace me with your name."

It was a statement, not a request. How rude!

Will you make up a fake name to humor this rude individual? If so, go to NOT YOU!? KAIN'S SECRET!

Or will you decide to be polite, though this Kain probably doesn't deserve it, and give him your true name? If so, go to WORLD OF NETHER 101


	4. Haaaaaa

Heh. I'm still shocked that I got nine reviews for that little snippet. So I might as well do one of those responses. Heh, heh ,heh They're so much fun. XP They make me feel happy.

Abbil: Hey, did you know that "Abbil" was "friend" in drow? I think it is anyway. ::glompage:: Yay! A person like me! I wrote more. :P

Dark-Sephiroth: Meh… Yeah… That preface was kind of cruel, but I found my inspiration to write after many months.

Marina's Myst: I hope this is funny for you.

VladimirsAngel: I'm glad that you like my idea. I just love Lupa, that character of yours! XD

Smoke: Razzy Plush! W00007!

RockyShoreline: Yeah, that is freaky. I hoped you liked Dragonheart as much as I did. There's a sequel to it to.

Komikitty: I hope you didn't have to wait TOO long. ;-;

* * *

H-a-a-a-a-a-a!

You simply ignored that noise emitting from the floor below. It was probably just more of those tasty-er-annoying rats. Promptly, you forgot about the disturbance in your personal space as you became immersed within the credits of the movie. The tears had dried, making you feel empty, but tears seemed to always leave neutral emotion in its wake.

You were quite enthralled with the shopping channel-I mean-it wasn't that you liked jewelry; it was just so damn shiny! What? You know you love those shiny objects the silly women would start wars over.

But you were abruptly taken back to reality when the most horrendous thing happened: the channel was changed and in all of its dark glory, a soap opera, the epitome of evil, dominated the screen.

Many choice words were spewed from your snarling mouth. Someone was going to die.

Turning on heel, you glared to the perpetrator, but were taken aback. There was a man, though very effeminate, holding some of your favorite clothes. There was another, tall and wearing a slate colored cloak, and held within his wan clutches was a bag of cheese curls. Too bad they expired years ago. The third, however, seemed highly nervous, like a horny teen being caught watching porn by his (or her, mind you) parents. He, the bald one, held some of your DVDs to his chest, hoping that you wouldn't notice.

The clothes thief had his mouth opened like he was going to state something to one of his eccentric allies, but his eyes drifted over to you. There was some flicker of emotion, though hard to decipher, shining in his narrow eyes.

"Hey! Will you be my se-" whatever he was going to say was halted by a very painful blow to the top of his head. "I'll be there for youwhowho! As the world falls doooooooown," this girly man sang as he fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

One down, two to go, you grimly decided.

The one eating the rotten food, acted as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was just him and his cheese curls like a possessive relationship. Given the situation, the cheese curls would be better off. This fact was proven when his eyes bulged. You ignored the silent larcenist, even when he began to twitch on your floor while gurgling. Serves him right!

"Two down, one to go," you darkly whisper. At this, the bald man began to whimper. He slowly backed away from you but was hindered by an unadorned wall.

You only smirk. It was so adorable-I mean-he was trembling!

"Drop it," you said while pointing to the objects he held with care. "Like a baby." Obediently, he placed the various anime on the floor. He even had it in alphabetical order, you realized.

What more could you do other than smirk?

He was hugging his knees and when he saw you approach him, her released frightful whimpers as if he knew that you were going to give him a punishment far worse than being Moebius or a giant, manipulative, annoying squid.

Unexpectedly, you knelt beside him and proceeded to pat his back. "It's OK, I'm not angry any more. Just tell me what happened," you cooed.

He looked up at you with large tearful eyes that seemed even darker against your glowing crimson. He tried to control his newfound hiccups and sniffles, but, eventually, he spoke. "I don't know how we got into your house, miss. But we, Sebastian, Faustus, and I, decided to explore. We did not notice you at first because you were covered in that cloth so we proceeded to the upper levels in our curiosity."

"Then we found your quarters, I believe. Faustus examined your clothing, he always was weird, Sebastian examined those orange spirals in that bag, and I examined a lithe black box. I was surprised when the lights flared on, on screen and it played this song with pictures to follow!"

He trailed off slightly as he sang. "Mune ni Rocks."

You clapped your hands at his little performance, and he blushed in return. The way the color clashed with his ashen skin, was so adorable!

"And well, uh, I proceeded to examine more of these motion pictures. We were all content, but we decided that we should leave. We went back to the basement, but found no trace of anything magical that could take us back to Nosgoth, our home. When we returned up the stairs, that was when Faustus slammed his foot down on some object and made you aware of our presence," he ended with a sigh.

What will you do?

Will you kick them all out of the house? If so, go to SOLITUDE.

Or do you let them stay? If so, go to MENDA.


End file.
